


Soulmates Meet

by sso_Viktor7



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: A rewrite of Soulsteed!In which Viktor meets Phantom, and his life changes for the better.





	Soulmates Meet

The sea was perfectly calm with smooth waves, and the sky was a dreamy blue color hidden behind pale grey clouds. Viktor leaned over the railing of the ship carrying him to his new home, looking down at the almost playful waves.  _ I’d love to swim in here if it wasn’t so damn cold… _ He thought with a soft frown.

Land quickly came into view, and Viktor ran to the head of the ship along with the other passengers of the ship. Some cried, glad to be back home, and others were excited to see their vacation spot. Viktor saw his new home. His chance to rebuild after everything he had gone through back home. He gripped the railing tightly, burying his nose by the hood of his jacket.  _ Here I come, Jorvik. _

The ship reached the dock by noon, and Viktor got off with a single backpack strapped to his back, and a suitcase dragging behind him. He looked up at the lovely yellow buildings and walls of Fort Pinta, and followed the people up the set of stone stairs leading to the town square. Reaching the square felt like being slapped by the past, and Viktor held back his tears. The architecture and pale yellow buildings reminded him so much of the capital city of his home.

Viktor took one more wistful look around the square before running up to the bus stop. He sat on a bench near a young lady, and waited patiently for the bus to arrive. It arrived a few minutes later, and Viktor boarded after the lady. He sat near the front right next to the window, and leaned against it as the bus started up.

It was a short drive to the Moorland bus stop, and when the bus arrived, Viktor stepped off. He took a deep breath, and his exhaled breath curled out into a warm fog in front of him. He watched it in wonder for a few seconds, then made his way to the greeting area of the stables.

The meeting area was a lovely little open space with an archway that lead to the stables. To his left was the main house of the stables, where the Moorland’s lived. He looked around, taking in the sights and smells, and smiled to himself.  _ This is going to be my new home. _ He thought with a small smile.

At the actual stables, he could see a few people working. He specifically noticed a tall, caramel skinned man with longish black hair who was currently mucking out a few stalls. The man turned and saw Viktor, and waved almost shyly before disappearing out the back to probably dump out the waste.

“Viktor Queenhurricane?” A male voice called from Viktor’s left.

Viktor turned his head and was greeted by a kind looking plump man. He wore a green coat, worn grey pants and black boots. “Yes, that’s me, sir.” He outstretched his hand.

The man barked a laugh and grabbed Viktor’s hand into a firm handshake. “No need for formalities, Viktor.” He smiled kindly. “You can call me Thomas with confidence.”

“Of course, s-” He stopped himself and shook his head. “Thomas.”

Thomas patted Viktor’s back and motioned for the stables. “Let me show you the stables, since that is where you’ll be working. My son will take care of your luggage.” He led the way to the stables, and Viktor left the backpack and suitcase in the little courtyard.

Thomas stepped into the stables, and Viktor stood next to him, taking in the smell. He missed the smell of stables. Thomas went around the stable introducing him to the staff, in which he learned that the name of the man he had seen earlier was Daine. Once he had met the staff, Thomas led him to a stall where a palomino mare stood.

“This is Sunshine, she’s the sweetest horse in these stables.” Thomas said, reaching out and stroking her mane. The mare accepted the affection with her own affectionate nicker.

“She’s beautiful.” Viktor complimented, resting his hand on her snout after taking off his gloves. The mare nickered and closed her eyes.

“She can be your horse while you work here.” Thomas offered with a small smile.

Viktor pulled his hand away and looked at Thomas. “Can I take her for a ride? Just to see how I like her.”

Thomas nodded and motioned to the tack room. Viktor went inside the tack room and took out a saddle, bridle and saddle pad. He went back out and saddled up the mare, then led her outside into the paddock. He mounted with ease and clicked Sunshine into a trot. The mare stretched her head and relaxed, going at an easy, graceful pace. 

Changing rein and trotting in the other direction was smooth enough, and Viktor slowed her to a walk, doing a single walking lap. He squeezed her to a canter, going on her left lead. She was bouncy on her left lead, but nothing Viktor couldn’t handle. After one lap on her left lead, Viktor switched to her right which was much smoother than her left. He did two canter laps on her right before slowing her to a walk, letting her catch her breath.

Viktor halted Sunshine across from Thomas and patted her neck. She snorted and shook her head, swiveling her ears towards all of the different sounds.

“Well, how do you like her?” Thomas asked while leaning against the fence.

Viktor ran his hand through Sunshine’s mane and sighed. “She’s a good ride, but I don’t know… There just isn’t a connection.” He shrugged loosely.

Thomas nodded and frowned slightly. “Alright then. We have other horses you can see, come on.” He started walking back to the stables.

Viktor unmounted Sunshine and lead her back to her stall. He unsaddled her and locked her back in before turning to Thomas. “What other horse will you show me?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Thomas opened his mouth to respond, but both men nearly jumped out of their skins when a loud banging started in one of the stalls. The horses nearest to the stall nickered nervously, and other horses snorted angrily. It sounded like a horse kicking at the stall door with its front hooves, which landed on the floor with a satisfying  _ clank _ . Viktor raised an eyebrow at the stall where the noise was coming from.

“Who is that?” He asked, making his way over to the stall.

Thomas walked ahead of Viktor and blocked his path with his arm, shaking his head. “His name is Phantom, but I don’t think you want to meet him.” He said in a bit of a grim tone. He shot a look at the stall when the noise continued, more furiously now. “We have so many other horses for you to see.”

Viktor furrowed his brow and pushed Thomas’ arm down. “If it wouldn’t be an inconvenience, I would like to see this horse.” 

Thomas sighed and scowled. “He’s kind of… Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said and walked over to the stall, standing several feet to the side of it.

Viktor stood a few feet away from the stall, and peered inside. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling that washed over him when he made eye contact with the gelding’s beautifully dark gaze. Phantom was a handsome bay gelding with a diamond, and an ebony black mane and tail. He had a fierceness to him, his head bobbing and legs thumping the ground. He was absolutely breathtaking.

Phantom nickered loudly and reared up in his stall, landing with a loud  _ clunk _ of his hooves. He stopped his tantrum when he looked at Viktor again, and his eyes narrowed slightly. The gelding approached the stall door and stuck his head out. Viktor slowly lifted his hand while maintaining eye contact with Phantom, and placed his hand on his snout ever so gently.

The gelding stared back at Viktor and sniffed his hand, then closed his eyes with a calm exhale. Viktor smiled softly and let his hand run up to Phantom’s neck, and ran a hand through his black mane. Phantom snorted and opened his eyes, then slowly sunk back into the warmth of his stall, where he stood in a corner.

“That’s Phantom,” Thomas’ voice snapped Viktor back to reality, “He’s an ex eventer that had quite the glory days. This is actually the calmest I’ve ever seen him.”

“Why is he like that?” Viktor asked.

Thomas shrugged and leaned against the empty stall beside Phantom’s. “I’m not sure. He just got like that after his accident. He’s thirteen right now, and on borrowed time in these stables.”

Viktor frowned and looked over at Phantom, who was looking right back at him. “I’m guessing he doesn’t let anyone ride him…” He mumbled as more of a statement than a question. He took a deep breath and snapped his gaze back to Thomas. “I want to ride him.”

Thomas laughed wholeheartedly, then slowly stopped when he noticed Viktor’s expression. “Oh, you’re serious.” He whispered, and his brow raised in shock. “Are you insane? This horse has nearly paralyzed someone.”

Viktor frowned and looked over at Phantom, shaking his head. “I have a feeling about this horse, and I know that you saw something too.” He looked back at Thomas and gave him a pleading, yet determined look.

Thomas sighed and looked at Phantom, who was still keeping his gaze on Viktor, then looked back at the young man. “He has never acted like that for anyone before… Maybe you’re right.” He walked towards the tack room. “I’ll get his tack.”

Viktor looked back at Phantom, who was still looking at him. The gelding tossed his head. “I hope you don’t buck me off, please, or I’ll be really embarrassed.” He smiled, leaning against the stall door and peering inside.

Phantom walked up to him and kept eye contact with Viktor. There was nothing threatening about his posture. He was completely relaxed at the moment. They kept eye contact, staring into each others’ eyes as if they held the answers to everything in the universe. A sense of belonging crept up Viktor’s stomach, and it made him smile again. This horse was special, he knew it.

Viktor pulled away from the stall door when he heard Thomas’ approaching footsteps. “Want to saddle him up?” Thomas asked, holding Phantom’s tack up to Viktor.

Viktor nodded and opened the stall door before grabbing the tack. Phantom nickered and shuffled where he stood, and for a second, Viktor felt a prick of confusion coming from the gelding. Had he just felt Phantom’s emotions?

He shook his head and saddled up Phantom. There wasn’t much struggle when saddling him up, only a few uncomfortable nickers and head tosses. “Is he usually this good when it comes to saddling him up?”

Thomas nodded and put his hands into the pockets of his coat. “He doesn't really fight when being saddled. It’s when the rider mounts that he goes wild.” He looked at Viktor and frowned. “Just be careful, kid.”

“I will,” Viktor gave him a reassuring smile, “I’ve worked with difficult horses before, I know what to do.”

Viktor led Phantom out of the stall and towards the paddock. Thomas followed next to Viktor, casting weary glances at Phantom. Viktor stood at the entrance of the paddock, adjusting his jacket and riding boots. He was stalling to mount without even realizing it. He looked up at Phantom, who was already looking up at him, and the sense of belonging returned to Viktor’s stomach. He felt  _ safe _ with Phantom.

Viktor placed a hand on Phantom’s neck, running his fingers through his mane. They were both ready. Ready to allow someone into their lives after so much heartache and betrayal. Viktor smiled and pressed his forehead to Phantom’s snout before mounting him. A feeling of wholeness overcame Viktor, and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He let them fall as he grabbed Phantom’s mane, leaning forward and burying his face in the soft hairs. They were finally one.

He pulled away from Phantom’s mane and wiped away his tears. He sat up straighter on the saddle, and clicked Phantom into a trot. Phantom stretched his neck elegantly, and relaxed into a smooth trot. Viktor changed lead, and it was one of the smoothest that he had ever experienced. He slowed him to a walk, and did two walking laps before squeezing him into a canter.

Both of Phantom’s canter leads were smooth, with his right being only slightly bouncier. After three laps, he slowed Phantom into a walk, then stopped across from Thomas, who looked utterly shocked.

“He’s never cooperated like this!” Thomas gaped.

“I don’t know how to describe it, but… I feel really happy with this horse.” Viktor smiled, running his hand through Phantom’s mane and gripping it slightly. The gelding nickered in agreement, turning his head back to look at Viktor.

Thomas smiled brightly. “I think you just met your soulsteed.” He laughed with glee. It was more for Phantom, who would not be taken out of the stables and leave. “Welcome to Jorvik!”


End file.
